Lucy
by Lollipop456
Summary: Very AU. A dying Sweeney Todd, tells Johanna and Anthony the story of how he met his beloved Lucy and the day before he was seperated from her. Includes a young Pirelli, Mrs.Lovett, and a very upset father-in-law.


"Daddy, I'm tired." Six-year-old Lucy Hope said.

"I know, darling. Come, sit on my lap." Anthony Hope said.

Lucy crawled into Anthony's lap and laid her head on his chest.

"Why won't they tell us anything, Anthony?" Johanna, Anthony's wife, asked.

"It's pneumonia, Johanna. It's never easy to treat."

"Grandfather is strong, Daddy. Like you." Lucy said.

"I know he is, love." Anthony said.

At that moment, the good Doctor Grant stepped into the Hope's parlor. Shaking his head sadly.

"He wants to see you, Anthony. You to, Johanna." Doctor Grant said.

"Lucy..."

"Don't worry about the girl. I'll keep an eye on her."

Anthony handed Lucy to Doctor Grant and then walked down the hallway with Johanna at his side. They stopped at a closed door, the door that would lead the way to a very sick man.

"I've never seen him sick before." Johanna said.

"Johanna, you have to be brave. He doesn't want to see you upset. Try to smile. For him." Anthony said.

"I will."

Johanna forced herself to put on a smile and then she and Anthony entered the room. Once inside the room, Johanna couldn't help but cry. Her father, Sweeney Todd, was laying in bed. Much older than he once was. Not to mention, he was extremely sick. Sick with pneumonia. His black hair that use to have one single gray streak in it, had now turned completely white. His eyes, while once dark, had become red and sore. His skin was as white as a sheet. Quietly, Johanna and Anthony went to his bedside.

"Mr.Todd?" Anthony whispered.

Sweeney opened his eyes and saw Anthony and Johanna.

"Anthony..."

"I'm here, sir." Anthony said.

"Where's Johanna?" Sweeney asked.

"I'm right here, Father." Johanna said.

"Lucy?"

"She's with the doctor, Mr.Todd."

"Johanna, I need to apologize."

"No Father, there is no need for that."

"I know so much about you, From stories and such. Yet, you have learned nothing about me or your mother."

"I've learned enough to love you both equally. Anybody is better than Judge Turpin, Father."

"She's right, Mr.Todd. Don't place guilt on your shoulders. It's not needed."

"You're right. I have no strength. I am tired. Johanna, you do have the right to know more. Can I at least have the pleasure of telling you about your mother and me before everything went wrong. Before my arrest, before our lives were shattered."

"Yes Father."

"Let me see. I was about eighteen when I first met your mother. I must tell you though, it was not love at first sight. At least, not for your mother anyway."

_Sixteen-year-old Lucy Nelson sat in her bedroom brushing her yellow hair. She began humming a lovely song to herself. Downstairs, eighteen-year-old Benjamin Barker, was having the pleasure of trimming Mr.Nelson's beard. He accidentally cut Mr.Nelson's chin._

_"Watch the razor, boy!" Mr.Nelson said._

_"Sorry, sir. I was just...listening. Who is upstairs, sir?" _

_"Upstairs? My daughter, Lucy."_

_"Lucy is a lovely name, sir."_

_"She was named after her poor mother. God rest her soul."_

_"She has a lovely voice. Your daughter, I mean."_

_"Indeed. I'm sure she would love to meet you. Let me call her down."_

_Mr.Nelson removed his apron and went to the top of the stairs. Wiping the shaving cream off of his face._

_"Lucy dear, come down stairs." Mr.Nelson shouted._

_"In a moment, Father."_

_"Sir, this really isn't neccessary."_

_"Nonsense. Here she is now."_

_Lucy appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a yellow dress that had pink stripes, a pink ribbon was in her hair. In Benjamin's eyes, he had never seen a lady as beautiful as Lucy. _

_"You sent for me, Father?" Lucy asked._

_"Lucy, this is my barber. Benjamin Barker."_

_Lucy came down the stairs and curtseyed for Benjamin. Snapping out of his love-sick dreams, Benjamin finally bowed for Lucy._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Barker."_

_"Forgive me if I seem, forward, Miss Nelson. I couldn't help but to hear your singing from down here. You have a lovely voice."_

_"Thank you, Mr.Barker. Father, you must ask Mr.Barker to stay for supper."_

_"Well, as the lady of the house, m'dear. Is that not your job?"_

_"Indeed. Mr.Barker, would you join me and my Father for supper?" Lucy asked._

_"It would be a pleasure, Miss Nelson." Benjamin said._

_"Well. I suppose I must change then."_

_Lucy walked upstairs and went into her room._

_During the evening, Benjamin and Lucy and Mr.Nelson sat at the dining table. Benjamin couldn't help but stare at Lucy the entire time, while she simply kept her mind on polite conversation and her dinner. _

_"Mr.Barker, have you always planned to be a barber?" Lucy asked._

_"Yes. Even as a child. It has always been my dream. I know that most men my age would rather be at sea or at least find their occupation's fulfilling in some manner. Not me, though."_

_"I see nothing wrong with wanting to be a barber. Infact, I find it fascinating."_

_"You do?"_

_"Oh, indeed, Mr.Barker. I find it to be a much more tolerable occupation for gentlemen. At least, you do not place yourself in danger. Your wife must find this very pleasing."_

_"I'm afraid that I'm not married, Miss Nelson."_

_"Why not? To be sure that many women find you handsome enough."_

_"Yes, many women do. It's only. I'm not a very rich man, Miss Nelson. I have very little money. My home is nothing but a loft. Just above a pie shop."_

_"Money is no object. I would rather be a poor man's wife than be a rich man's wife and never be loved at all."_

_"You mean that?" Benjamin asked._

_"Oh, certainly. Mr.Barker, if it is needed, you can borrow my father's coat."_

_"Why would he borrow my coat, my dear?" Mr.Nelson asked._

_"Oh Father, he cannot go home with a wet sleeve."_

_"Wet sleeve?" Benjamin repeatetd._

_Benjamin looked down and realized that he had his elbow resting in his bowl of soup. Embarassed, he quickly removed it and began to blush. Lucy couldn't help but giggle._


End file.
